I'll Be Fine, I Swear, I'm Just Gone Beyond Repair
by AlmostAmber
Summary: The last thing Samantha Davis thought she needed was someone to protect her. As far as she was concerned, she was getting by just fine on her own. So how exactly does a mysterious guardian angel fit into the picture? Castiel/OC May be an alternate universe as I have not decided how or if Sam and Dean will fit into this story. Give it a chance, please. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadley, I don't own the wonderfulness that we know as Supernatural, Mr. Kripke does. However, I do own Samantha and any characters that you don't recognize. I hope you enjoy this story! Feedback is appreciated!

_...  
_

_Samantha? Samantha! Where are you? Why haven't you been returning my calls? You understand how important this gala is to your father, you know better than this! Please don't let the family name down like this. Samantha? Dammit, Samantha Blake Davis, pick up! When you get this message, call me back, Samantha. I mean it._

A loud beeping sound filled the small living room of Samantha Davis' Nashville flat as she deleted her mother's voice mail. She rolled her eyes, tossing her phone onto the counter and kicking off her shoes. Needless to say, she wouldn't be returning her mother's phone call, nor would she be attending the gala was "so important" to her father . It wasn't as if her presence made a difference anyway, despite her mother's opinion.

"Well, she can just get over it, I won't be attending." She murmured as she kicked off her shoes near the door. A tired yawn escaped her lips as she made her way to her bathroom to start a hot shower. It was exactly what she needed after the long day she has had at work. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped out of her clothes, tossing them into the hamper before stepping into the steaming cascading water. After twenty minutes under the warm water, Samantha stepped out of the shower feeling much better than she had before. The heat had allowed her muscles to relax from the stress and tension of the day. Samantha immediately dried off and dressed in a pair of warm, black sweat pants and her favorite over-sized purple tee shirt. She was definitely ready for a warm, cozy night in.

Once she finished dressing, Samantha made her way back to her living room in hopes of watching an episode or two of Dr. Who before giving in to the inevitable slumber she was sure would overcome her within an hour or so. Before stepping into her living room, she stopped by the window. Gazing from four floors up, she could see the street was virtually empty, a rarity for 8:00 pm on a Friday night, especially in downtown Nashville. However, the illuminated sidewalks were alive with people bustling to and fro. All around them, the wind whipped angrily as snow cascaded in heavy flakes. The winter activity was another rarity, being that is was only November. Snow wasn't very common in Tennessee, and even if it did snow, almost never happened so early in the winter season. However, Samantha welcomed this bizarre weather with open arms. After all, she had the next week off and she was needing an excuse to stay cooped up in her cozy flat as much as possible. This blizzard was providing her with the perfect opportunity to do as such.

One person on the sidewalk stood out to Samantha, though she wasn't quite sure why. There wasn't anything particularly different about this man. He appeared to be in his early thirties, dressed in a black business suit and a khaki overcoat. He had dark brown, possibly black hair. She couldn't see his eyes well enough to determine the color, but the expression on his face was what startled her. He was staring at her building with confusion written all over his face, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was staring right at her window…at her. Samantha shivered as an uneasy feeling washed over her, though why she felt uneasy, she couldn't say. There was no way he was looking at her window, it was just merely a coincidence, a moment of paranoia. Though, those moments seemed to be happening quite frequently, she mused. She had nothing to worry about, not anymore at least. "I'm just being silly…" She muttered.

Giving one last glance out the window, Samantha shook her head as she turned and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of warm coffee. As if she hadn't had her limit of the black liquid already. Oh well, what could she say? She was rather addicted to the stuff. Samantha pulled down her favorite mug from the cupboard and poured the coffee in it before heading to the living room and settling down on her worn, but comfortable sofa. She grabbed her remote and turned on the tv, searching for a dvr'd episode of Dr. Who to watch. Once she was satisfied with an episode choice, she set the remote down beside her before bringing her hand to rest comfortably on her slightly rounded stomach. Almost like clockwork she felt a small flutter against her hand, bringing a small smile to her lips.

"I know baby, you're not in the least bit tired. But Mama is exhausted, so maybe we can work out a normal sleeping schedule? Maybe?" Samantha laughed a bit, rubbing small circles over her stomach. She once again felt that small flutter. "I take that as a no….Well, as long as I get some sleep, I don't mind, Little One." She whispered. She set her coffee down on the end table before curling up on the couch, allowing sleep to eventually overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Supernatural, sadly, but I do own Samantha. Oooooh, I'd like to thank those that favorited and subscribed to this story! Feedback is always appreciated and welcome! Thanks!

...

Samantha groaned as the bright light spilled through the window and onto her face, disturbing her otherwise, well, uncomfortable slumber. Falling asleep on her couch hadn't been the best idea, and unfortunately, she was paying for it this morning. Reluctantly, Samantha opened her eyes, scanning the room until her gaze landed on her clock. 10:30a.m., she must have been exhausted to sleep in that late. She stretched her arms and legs, letting out a yawn before sitting up. She reached for her remote to turn the television on, but paused once her fingers brushed against the plastic. That was odd…Why was her tv off in the first place? She certainly didn't turn it off, and she hadn't set a timer. The uneasy feeling that she had forgotten about so many hours ago returned as Samantha glanced around her living room. Everything else seemed to be in order, nothing was missing, and both chain locks on her door were still in place.

"Samantha, you're being paranoid again, the power probably went out or something…" She muttered as she stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen. After a warm cup of coffee and some breakfast, she was sure she'd forget all about the tv, well, she hoped she would, at least. Samantha filled the coffee pot with water and set about filling her filter with coffee, cowing silently to herself to only drink one cup. Of course, she knew that vow would be broken within a couple of hours, but at least she got credit for being ambitious, right?

Once the coffee was on, Samantha turned to go to the fridge, stopping when she heard a peculiar noise from behind her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that it sounded like flapping wings. 'What in the…" Samantha turned around, sighing to herself once she saw that there was, indeed, no one behind her. She glanced warily at the coffee pot, willing it to speed up the making process. It was obvious that her lack of caffeine was affecting her hearing. "Or…" She mused aloud. "You really are going crazy…"

"Why is it that you continue to question your own mental stability, Samantha?"

Samantha nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice. Immediately she grabbed the first sharp object she could find, a pair of scissors, and turned around to face her intruder. She opened her mouth to question him, but found that she could form no words once her gaze landed on the stranger. Her eyes widened in realization as she took in his appearance. It was him, it was the man from the sidewalk the night before. "W-Who are you? How did you get in?" She questioned, her voice hoarse with fear. "How do you know my name?"

The man stared at her, his blue eyes not once leaving her face. He remained, standing completely still in his spot, his arms hanging loose and relaxed at his sides. If he had intentions of attacking her, he made no motion to do so. The man continued to stare at her for what seemed like an hour, or perhaps it was five minutes, Samantha was unsure. She was far too frightened to even notice.

"Answer me…Who are you?" She questioned once more, her voice growing somewhat bolder.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I mean you no harm, I assure you."

Samantha gripped the scissors tighter, still keeping her distance from this mysteriously peculiar man. "Excuse me?" Great, a man from the psyche ward from the hospital down the street had broken into her apartment.

The man's brow's furrowed in confusion as he glanced down at the scissors briefly. He brought his gaze back to Samantha's eyes once more. "Excuse you? Of what? I see nothing to excuse."

Now it was Samantha's turn to be confused. What on earth was wrong with this man? "Are you completely mad?" She questioned, looking at his appearance. For a mental patient escapee, this man looked rather nice. His clothes were in very good condition, appearing to be quite new. Perhaps he had stolen them.

"Mad? I can assure you, Samantha, I am not angry. But it appears that you are very much so."

There it was again, the use of her name. It was bad enough that this man had broken into her apartment, though how, Samantha will never know…And now he was using her name. "How do you know my name?"

"I told you." He replied, his voice low, "I am an angel of the Lord."

"ENOUGH! Enough with this 'angel of the Lord' nonsense! My God, you truly believe this, don't you?"

Castiel shook his head, letting out at exasperated sigh. "No, I already told you. My name is Castiel. God is my Father." He took a few steps toward Samantha, keeping his arms at his sides.

Samantha raised the scissors slightly, pointing them at the "angel" before her, if that was even what he was. She was still sure he was an asylum patient. "Don't come any closer to me. Listen, just…" Samantha paused, running her free hand through her auburn locks. "I can help you, just let me call the hospital, maybe the police? They'll get you back to the ward as soon as possible."

"Hospital? Samantha, I'm not mentally unstable, I don't belong in a hospital…I told you, I am an angel of the Lord! Do you not understand?"

"No! No, quite frankly, I do not understand. I just want you gone, please. Take what money or whatever that you need and just…get out, please."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, looking at the woman curiously. "You seem distressed." He murmured.

"Yes, I am. I wonder what gave you that idea? Just…please, please leave. " Samantha pleaded, relaxing her grip on the scissors slightly.

"I can't, Samantha. I cannot leave."

"And why is that?" Samantha asked, her voice filled with exasperation.

"Because I am an angel of the Lord, and you are my charge, Samantha Davis."


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed tightly. Perhaps when she opened them, her "guardian angel" will have disappeared. She would only be so lucky, however, for as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw the man giving her quite the peculiar look. "You're still here…"

The angel nodded. "Yes." He replied quietly.

Samantha set the scissors on the counter and placed a protective hand over her stomach. "This is all a dream….there's no such thing as guardian angels. You're not real.

"You doubt me."

"Yes, I do! And can you blame me? I can't even believe that you're what you say you are. I can't trust you!"

"You doubt the Lord, your Creator!"

"I NEVER said that. You're putting words into my mouth." Samantha was getting fed up. How dare he break into her apartment, attempt to feed her some phony story about being an angel, and then doubt her faith in God? It was outrageous and quickly angering Samantha, as well as her little one. If anyone was blasphemous, it was him, not her. "I happen to have a lot of faith in God. I'd be absolutely lost right now if I didn't."

"If you believed, then you'd trust in what I'm telling you."

"The only thing about you that trust is that you're leaving very soon. I'm calling the police." Samantha reached for her phone, but paused. Her eyes widened fearfully as her cell phone levitated from the counter and floated toward Castiel. Once it has reached him, he snatched it from the air, holding it out to the very frightened young woman.

"What just happened? I mean, how…."

"I felt I needed to prove myself to you. I do not think you are very pleased with my actions. I assure you, Samantha, that I intend not to keep your cellular device in my possession. I apologize if you thought otherwise."

"Get out of my flat…now." Samantha's voice was low and serious.

Castiel shook his head. "I cannot." He spoke softly. "I must stay. It's for your protection."

"I can protect myself just fine without you."

"I'm afraid you can't."

Samantha felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "I assure you that I will be fine. I do not need you."

"My Father sent me to you. You say you have faith in Him , ye you doubt his plans, His will. How much proof do you need?"

"I don't know!" Samantha shouted. Within her womb, she felt that very familiar flutter, obviously the child was feeling her distress. Samantha rubbed slow circles on her stomach, attempting to sooth her unborn babe.

"She doesn't like when you're upset." Castiel said softly, gesturing toward her swollen abdomen. "Your baby….It makes her upset."

Samantha's eyes widened. "How did you…"

"She doesn't like to see you in such distress, Samantha. She feels what you feel." Castiel stepped closer to Samantha, glancing down at her stomach before looking up at her eyes. "She wishes for you to be calm."

Samantha bit her lip. "You're telling the truth?" She questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

The angel nodded. "Of course I am, I have no reason to be untruthful to you."

"This is…This is very difficult to grasp in my mind."

"I do not understand…how does one grasp something with their mind? Does the mind have fingers?"

Samantha couldn't help but chuckle. He seemed so clueless of, well, everything. And for a moment that cluelessness almost completely convinced her of his honesty. "No, Castiel. I meant that this is very difficult for me to understand."

Castiel still bore an expression of confusion on his face. "You still do not believe?"

"No…no, I do…at least I think I do. I just need a few moments to process everything."

Castiel let out a quiet sigh, but nodded anyway. "I see." He replied, his gaze once again landing on her stomach. A silence fell over the two as he continued to stare at her, completely unaware of how uncomfortable he was making the young woman feel. It was only when Samantha cleared her throat that he was broken from his trance. However, he did not apologize for his actions, but merely brought his gaze up to her eyes.

"Could I have a moment alone…please? I'm not asking you to leave the apartment, I just….need a moment to myself, if you don't mind?"

Castiel continued to stare at her, seemingly thinking over her request. It was after a few moments that he finally nodded his answer. "Yes." He replied quietly, though he remained still and stoic in the same spot he had been in since stepping foot in Samantha's kitchen.

Samantha looked at him for a moment more before excusing herself from the kitchen. Quietly and as quickly as she could, she headed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door as soon as she stepped in. it was then that the tears came.

Warm drops salty liquid made their way down her cheeks, slipping onto her shirt as she let out a quiet sob. Why she was crying, she didn't know, but crying she was and she couldn't stop. She was absolutely frightened to death of the man…angel in her kitchen, yet something within her trusted him. If he was indeed there for her protection, then what on earth could be such a danger to her for him to be necessary? What wanted to harm her…who? Her eyes widened as she placed a hand on her stomach, realization setting in. But no, it couldn't be him? Right? No, it couldn't be…It wasn't.

Samantha moved toward the sink and splashed cool water on her face, washing away any sign on the tears she had shed only moments before. She dried her face with a hand towel and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down before unlocking the door and slipping into the hallway. Seconds later, she found herself in the kitchen. The angel hadn't budged since she left him nearly ten minutes before.

"You're back." He spoke up, his voice quiet.

Samantha nodded, moving to the coffee pot and pouring herself a mug. If she didn't need the warm caffeinated drink before, she definitely needed it now."Yes, I'm back."She replied, her voice equally as quiet as his.

Castiel observed her face for a moment. He stepped a bit closer to her, but not close enough to invade her personal bubble. "You have been weeping. Why have you been weeping? I assure you that you're safe in my charge."

Samantha chuckled a bit, realizing that her fear of the man was probably ridiculous. He didn't seem like the type of person to harm even a fly, though she was sure with his power from Heaven, he could do quite a bit of damage if need be. "It's nothing, Castiel. Probably just hormones…this little one does seem to throw my emotions for a loop from time to time."

Castiel nodded, seemingly satisfied with his charge's answer. "I see." He murmured. "Are you…alright now?" He questioned. The words escaped his lips with a certain awkwardness. It was almost like he had never uttered those words before….Like he didn't even know how to ask.

Samantha nodded. "I am…At least, I will be. I just need some answers…I need more than just the Guardian Angel answer."

Castiel sighed. "I'm afraid it's quite a long story, Samantha."

Samantha glanced out the window where snow still drifted heavily from the sky. "I think I have the time."


End file.
